A World Alone
by Catgirl Rahena
Summary: *ch.5 added July 10* This is a story about my OC and how she eventually wakes up and starts a new life. It isn't finished but I'm FINALLY working on it again. Please Review!!! :)
1. World Alone

Bloody Roar Fic (Just For Fun:)) So it's kinda copying but that just shows how good I thought the beginning was but the rest is mine.  
I do not own Bloody Roar Characters you know who they are.  
I walked down the street the wind blowing my brown hair into my face. I turned the corner as I headed towards the shop my sister owned. I had stayed with her since my foster family had died. I had promised myself I would leave as soon as I recovered but I just never went. I had finally decided I would leave tomorrow night. It was Friday and I could say I staying the weekend at my friends and I just wouldn't come back on Monday. I had to.... every person I loved died because I had a secret... I was a zoanthrope. Hated by many, loved by too few. No one knew my secret I couldn't tell Anyone. I walked towards the door to the shop and went inside.   
"I'm going out!" I yelled.  
"Kay! But don't come back too late. Alright?" She yelled back.   
"Okay!" I said as I ran out the door. I walked back down the street to a small Noodle Shop and sat down.   
"I'll take a bottle of water and a plate of noodles with teriyaki sauce to go." I said to the man at the counter. "That'll be 4.50" He replied. I pulled my backpack around and pulled out a five. He handed me fifty cents in return and my doggie bag and water. I put it all back into my bag and walked out. I sat down on a bench next to a jewelry shop that was closed. Then I heard something and turned to see someone turning into the alleyway nearby. I ran and saw a guy standing over someone.  
" Hey" I yelled. The guy turned at me and I dropped my backpack and put up my fists. Then he laughed. I was pissed. "Don't think you can beat me!" I challenged. " If you wanna fight then be my guest." He said. He put up his fists and I walked forward into the alley. I saw he looked about my age by his height and I laughed. " And I thought this was gonna be hard!" I yelled. I ran and gave him a jump kick in the stomach. He fell got back up and ran. I almost laughed and then I remembered the person on the ground I turned and saw him leaning heavily on the wall.  
"Are you okay?" I asked seriously. "Yeah." He said but he didn't move out of the shadow of the alley. "Who are you? You seem familiar." I said. "I don't know you." He replied. He pushed off the wall but grunted in pain and fell back against the wall. "You're hurt." I said concerned. I reached out my hand but he remained there. "Well I'm going to help you whether you want the help or not because I'm not just gonna walk away and leave you here." I said determinedly. There was pause and then he said "Alright but you don't know what your getting into." "I can handle it trust me." I walked towards him and he stepped slightly out of the shadows. I saw he had a large bloody wound in his side and was holding it with his hand. His face revealed some of the pain he was feeling. "Come on" I said. He leaned into me and I put my arm around his shoulder to support him.  
"We can go to my place." I said absently. He grunted in response as I walked around the corner toward my sisters shop and my temporary home. Temporary I reminded myself.  
"My sister should be in the shop so we can go through the side door and not be seen." He didn't respond and I figured he heard me. I walked toward the side door and cracked it open. The kitchen was empty. I opened the door and slipped inside with him.  
"Can you make it up the stairs?" I asked him. He nodded slightly. "Okay here we go. They're kind of crooked so watch your step." Once we made it up the steps I steered him towards my room. Once we were inside I laid him down on my bed. I could now see him fully and I almost gasped because he had not only the big slash in his side but bruises and cuts all over his body obviously the guy I had attacked was only helping out buddies who had ran when I got there.  
" I'll be right back." I said as I ran out the door. " Medical supplies. Medical supplies. Where are they?" I mumbled to myself. I finally found some raps, disinfectant, etc. I ran back to my room making sure my sister wasn=t out of the shop yet. I went and sat on the edge of the bed and grabbed some raps out of the medical box.  
AOkay. I=m gonna help you sit up and take off your shirt so I can get to the wound.@ I directed. I carefully helped prop him up and take off his shirt, I then saw the full extent of the wound. I quickly grabbed the roll of medical raps. I began to slowly wrap them around his side. Once I was finished I helped him lay back down and tended to his lesser wounds.  
  
Once I was finished I realized he was asleep and crept out of the room and down the stairs. I found my sister in the kitchen.  
AHey. You were up there a long time. What were ya doin=?@ She asked casually.  
AOh. Just reading and stuff. No big deal.@ I replied smoothly.  
AWell I=m going to go see if your room is clean. Kay?@  
AUh...@ I faltered as she began to go up the stairs ANo. I mean it=s a mess and you don=t want to go in there. Uh.. umm... I=ll go clean it right now! Just don=t come in until I=m done. K?@  
AOOOOOkay A She said shooting me a weird look and then she headed out the door into the shop.  
I breathed a sigh of relief. *That was close.* I thought. I quickly headed up the stairs.   
ABut now what do I do?@ I wondered aloud.  
Authors Note: Chapter one is finally done! YAY!! :) Anyway *regains composure* I hope to start and finish chapter two soon so I can start on the chapter three joint fic with Zell595. Thanks for reading! :) 


	2. What's his name?

A World Alone

Chapter 2

"But now what do I do?" I wondered aloud.

I walked back to the room and found the guy sitting up awake.

"Feeling any better?"I asked.

"I'm feeling as well as can be expected."He replied.

"My sister will be coming up here later and well....."

"Oh..Yeah. Well I think I'll be all right..."He said as he started to get up and then fell back against the bed in pain. I quickly helped him lay back down from which he returned to a sitting position.

"Ummm..Where do you live?"

"I've just been staying with a friend."

"Can I take you there?"

"My friend would probably freak out. Why don't you leave me at a hotel? I'll be okay there."

"Number One. You can barely stand. Number two. If this is as serious as you make it seem you might be in danger. And Number Three. Your wounds seem serious and they'll need to be tended to. So I'll take you to the hotel and stay with you until you've healed." I said triumphant that he would have to accept my help.

"I guess but only for tonight."He said realizing defeat.

"Alright now we have to down the stairs fast before my sister comes up here."

"I'll go check to make sure and then we'll get you outta' here."

I ran down the stairs and peeked into the shop. I saw she was busy with a customer and ran up stairs to get.... *I don't even know his name* I thought.

I ran back into the room and helped him get up and down the stairs. Then as we reached the bottom I heard the cash register ring and my sister lock the door to the shop. *Oh No! My sister will be in here any second now*

"Try to move quickly my sister's coming."I hissed worriedly. We made it to the door as I heard the door from the shop open. I flung open the door and practically shoved him outside and shut the door.

"Sorry for pushing you." I said after her footsteps had receded up the stairs.

"Lets see the nearest hotel is about four blocks away. Do you think you can make it that far?"

"Yeah I'll survive."

"Okay let's go."

Authors Note: Okay I'm gonna drag out another chapter from this story. Sorry. But I will hopefully finish it sooner than this one. I hope to make the next chapter the last but it may become four chapters. Just wait and see.


	3. Leaving finally

A World Alone

Chapter 3

Leaving

Authors Note: Please Review and Read and Forgive me for taking so long to write sooooo little.

When we finally got to the hotel and inside the room we both collapsed on our beds and fell asleep. When I finally woke up I actually felt well rested and he was already awake.

"So how are you doin'." I asked.

"Better. Thanks for helping me."

"You're Welcome. We never really made introductions. My name is Melony."

"My name is Kenji."

"Well Kenji. I am really out of ideas on what to do. I don't even really know what's going on here. Do you think you could help me out here?"

"It's kind of complicated and I don't want to get you anymore involved. You have a chance to go back to your normal life" I scoffed at this. Normal was long gone for me.

"I am already involved."

"You could still go back to your sister."

"I was going to leave anyway this just makes it easier." He seemed unconvinced so I told him I wasn't going back.

"Fine but you aren't coming with me."

"Where are you going?"

"Can we drop the questions. You are not coming with me!" He snapped. We would see about that.

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  


"So where exactly are we going again."I asked. He sighed in exasperation.

"We are going out of town. Whatever is the most out of the way where they won't look for me." He replied. His wounds had healed unusually fast which seemed very strange. We were at a bus stop that went to a local train station where we would go as far as the money I had would take us.

"Alright but I'm involved now. Admit it. I deserve to be let in on the big picture."I was extremely curious and anxious to find out what was going on.

"Alright. I'm running from a mad scientist who is also a zoanthrope. He wants to preform weird experiments on u...them."He said quickly.

"Then why would he want you? Since your not a zoanthrope are you?" I already figured I knew the answer but didn't want him to tell me till he was ready.

"I...uuummmm...have information he wants." He said looking very uncomfortable.

"Kenji. Please just tell me the truth."I said not wanting to push or pry.

"Well...I'm a zoanthrope." He said very quietly and quickly so no one else would here. He stared at me as if waiting for me to run away screaming.

" Well so am I,"I said just as quiet. He gave me a look like why didn't you tell me but then seem to realize how stupid that was and turned away.

"What kind?" I asked curiosity grabbing in me in a death grip.

"Mole."

"Griffin."

Authors Note: I know I know..... you all hate me but I had major writers block. I know you wanted me to come up with more for waiting for three months..... I hope you all can forgive me. School has been killer and I haven't had a chance to get any writing done. On the other hand you should see my sites. Anyway all I can say is I'm sorry and I will try to write more soon! So please review because it will let me know someone is still reading this and I should keep writing this story. Thanks to Everyone who ha reviewed in the past. By the way I will try to make my character thicker and give her more of a personality.


	4. All a Dream

A World Alone

(the long awaited) ch. 4

All a Dream

  
  
  
  


"Griffin."I replied. Then my eyes snapped open and I was left in a white room. Empty and sterile. I tired to pull myself up when I was snapped back down by the leather restraints tying me to the metal bed frame. I stared wildly around at the room. A mirror on the far wall, and the rest was simply empty. 'What's going on?' I thought wildly. My mind panicked 'Where was I? This isn't my room.' 

"Help!" I cried as I pulled uselessly on the restraints. 'Change! if I change I can escape. Think sharp beak and ripping claws. Griffin.' I pulled on the restraints but I was still normal. Just then several men in white orderly outfits dashed in the door.

"Do we need meds?" One asked.

"I'm not sure I'll go get some incase she gets worse."Another replied as he turned around the corner out of view.

"What's going on? Where am I?" I whispered frantically.

"You. Go get her doctor. I think we'll need him since she's coming around." He shouted at one man before he turned to me talking softly, "It'll be okay. You're okay. You're safe here. Just relax. Your doctor's coming and will be here anytime now. Okay?" 'My doctor. What the hell was this place?"

A tan-skinned man walked in the door with a clipboard in hand. He had a long white coat and a name tag that said Dr. Ramison. 

"She doesn't seem to know where she is or anything else." The orderly told him as he approached the bed.

"That's to be expected." He told the orderly, "Now everyone out I think she needs some time to get her bearings and figure out what's going on. You can watch through the glass." He finished when some of them hesitated. They finally all left and the blue door shut behind them with an ominous creak.

"Now let's see you've been gone for quite a long time. Your name is Melony. Hmmmmm. Well, Melony your at the Jamaica Mental Institution. This is only place where they except Zoanthropes outside the U.S. and a couple other countries." He explained.

"Where's Kenji?" I questioned.

"Ah, Yes another Zoanthrope. A Mole I believe. He went to your old school and you liked him a lot. Then you found him with...what was it? Oh yes Uriko. I believe you came here not long after that. That's when your delusions started you made up an entire adventure so that you would have been closer and braver. And you are a cat zoanthrope?"

"No, I'm a griffin."

"Oh yes. Another of your delusions. You thought that if you had a rarer beast form Kenji might have given you more attention and you could have been better than Uriko." He said as he flipped trough my file.

"No." I whispered frightened, "I...I... It can't be true or I'd remember something of..whatever this is."

"I'm sorry child your world has become quite elaborate it seems. We didn't think you would ever wake up. And the reason you don't remember yet is because of the drugs you've been getting. They're used to keep a zoanthrope from transforming so they don't hurt themselves or others. It's only side effect is temporary memory loss. You'll be getting flashes of your real memories as the days progress so don't worry."

"But..but..then how did I get here." I sad becoming progressively desperate.

"Your sister sent you here after you began to submerge yourself in these delusions or 'Daydreams' as your sister once called them."

"And my parents?"

"Your parents are unfortunately deceased. Your mother died of cancer and your father unable to see you in your condition left. I'm not sure if your sister still remains in contact with him but she still calls to check up on you about once a month. I think that's when your delusions became worse and why you made up that sad story of how you killed your parents. We believe that was your attempt to make your realty more realistic. Pain seems to be the most common emotion that chains a person to their reality."

"So none of it was real?" 

"Well some of it was real or at least based on real events and others were simply figments and fantasies."

"It's alright if you need some time to adjust. That's usually common with the patients." He said as he smiled, "Well, It's pretty late and you need some time to let this sink in. So how about I'll leave you tonight and we can talk more in the morning. Alright? Now will you promise to be good so I can take these restraints off."

"Mmmkay..." I whispered quietly still in shock. He bent down walking around the bed as he slowly removed all of my leather restraints.

"Now isn't that better? Well, I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight." He said as he turned off the lights and walked out the door leaving me alone in the dark empty room. I sat up rubbing my sore wrists as I walked around touching each wall staring at the mirror. 'Jamaica Mental Institution' I walked back to the plain metal bed and sat down on the thin sheets and rough blanket. Then I hugged my knees as tears rolled down my cheeks.

'What is real? Was that all a dream?....' It seemed suddenly darker as cheeks ran down my thin white fur. 'All a Dream...' Was my last thought as emotional and mental exhaustion took hold and threw me into a dark dreamless oblivion.

  
  


Author's Note: So after years of not updating I finally added a chapter. So what did you think? Quite a shock, huh? Well, the reason I haven't updated in so long is because the beginning sucks. In my opinion it's paper thin as some said and boring and stupid and well, let's just say I extremely dislike it. So I didn't want to write anymore though a couple times I wrote a little but then threw it out so nothing has gotten written. To those who review I thank you though I will most likely never rewrite the horrible first chapters and if anyone reads this I might even continue it! Wow! So Read and Review if you like or even if you don't like. Thankies! ^_^


	5. Starting to Remember

A World Alone

Ch.5

Starting to Remember

  
  


I opened my eyes slowly preparing for the ray of sunlight that was splayed across my face. 'What? Where....' My thoughts stopped as it all came back to me waking up here having it all explained. I was in the Jamaican Mental Institution and most of what I remembered of my life had been a dream. I had somehow gotten lost in another world where my past was all different. I looked around the room really taking it in for the first time. The room seemed more familiar somehow I was probably getting my memories back like my doctor had said. 

I stood up slowly sliding off the stiff spring mattress as I walked over to the small window. Staring outside was a world of sunshine, bright sands, and a beautiful ocean. Waves crashed onto shore in washes of white and the water sparkled a dazzling shade of turquoise. I watched for several more minutes before the sound of the door opening turned me back towards my room.

"Good Morning." He said cheerily as he gestured for me to have a seat, "I would like to ask you a few questions if that's alright. I know you probably don't remember much but I want to you know what is fact and what's fiction of your life so you can get your bearings."

"Ok," I said quietly as I sat down on the edge of the bad. He pulled up a chair from a small rolling table that I did not remember being there the night before.

"Alright then. Well lets start with what do you remember that perhaps doesn't seem to fit or seems out of place in your time line of events."

"I remember a couple things that happened with my parents when I was older after they died and.....and I remember Kenji in a classroom which I had never seen him in before."

"That's very good. You're getting back your memories quite quickly. You've made a lot of progress in only one night. Just don't push yourself trying to remember. Your memories will return eventually of there own accord." He said before he rifled through the large stack of papers on his lap pulling several to the top of the pile. He looked across several of the pages making affirming noises and nodding to himself before turning back to me and looking me over. Just before he could speak though the door burst open and running through it was my sister. She raced over to me her face a streak of tears as she pulled me into a tight embrace which I gladly returned. We clung to each other like our lives depended on it for what seemed like hours before she finally reluctantly released me kissing me all over my face and giving me one final squeeze as she sat on the bed beside me.

"I've missed you so much. I thought...thought that I might never see you again." She gasped out between sobs. I hugged her again and she cried into my shoulder as the doctor finally coughed rather loudly to get our attention.

"I'm glad you got here so soon Ms. Ezekial. Melony is already recovering remarkably well and her memories are already returning." He said with a sympathetic smile.

"Oh I was so happy that I'd get to see you again. I got the quickest flight out of there. I'm so glad your okay." She said her sobs finally quieting down though she was still crying, "I love you so much and I don't what happened but promise you'll never do that again. I thought it was normal you knew they were daydreams but then you started talking about things that hadn't happened and forgetting things that had.... Then you were completely gone from the world. You'd sit there for hours just staring at the ceiling or a wall..."She said trailing off at a look from the doctor.

"You'll most likely remember all the things she's talking about within the next couple weeks. So don't worry if you don't quite understand everything yet. Now what I really wanted to discuss was when you would go home. At this point you will remain here though you will be moved to some roomier quarters. Once you remember what is real and what is not I will be able to let you go even if all your memories have not returned yet. Until then your sister may stay here with you or somewhere locally." He finished up as she nodded enthusiastically.

"I would like to stay here with my sister. That way I can explain things when she remembers and tell her what never happened. Maybe I can get to know you too. It's been so long since it happened." She said a distant look in her eyes as if she was remembering before she snapped back to reality.

"Well that's settled then. We already have your new room prepared if you would like to go there now and then we can set up your sister as well. I am having someone move in an extra bed as we speak." He said. We rose walking out of the awful white room with it's horrible white walls and hard spring mattress with leather restraints. I turned looking back at it once more before the door closed with an audible snap. We walked down the hall into my new room when I remembered when my world had fallen apart.

  
  


Author's Note: Dun Dun Duuuuhh! *Thunder cracks in background* Hey I can finally say that laziness isn't stopping me from writing more. It's Zell595's fault. He hasn't e-mailed me back with what will happen for our characters to meet. I can't write anymore without it becoming pointless blabber. So in order to keep the story from going down the tube completely I am simply forced to await his e-mail. So Zell e-mail me damn it! I finally get the urge to write and there's no where for it to go. See we are doing a lovely crossover with our original characters. Thank you sooooooooooooooooo much for reading and if you review you can suggest things that can happen next. Also read Zell595's bloody roar fanfiction so you can know what's going on when we actually cross over. So PLEEEEAAAASSSSEEEE REVIEW!!! It would make me sooooooooooo happy and if anyone has read both and has any idea how we should meet you can let me know in your REVIEW. Please R&R. THANKIES!!! ^_^


End file.
